The Spidership (Story)
Synopsis Zac calls Conner and the Doctor, Georgia and Conner investigate the Spidership, a ship full of luxury and hidden dangers. Meanwhile, the Daleks are back with a plan of destruction! Plot In August 2009, Mr Spider is working in his study onboard the half finished Spidership, when he hears a voice. Thinking he's mad, Mr Spider doesn't realise that he is in fact talking to a spider, and not hearing a voice. The Spider wants revenge for how his kind are always squashed and drowned by humans, and with a scream of pain, Mr Spider is killed. 14 Months later Zac Pemberton is at his birthday party, with Kaylie, Harry, Beth and a number of other friends, but Conner isn't there. He isn't replying to Zac's messages either. Kaylie recieves a text message on her phone and switches on the TV. The news reporter states that the Spidership has been completed, and Zac shrugs of questions from his family as to why Conner isn't here to see it, as his parents work on the Spidership. Harry says it's probably fixed that their school won the competition, as St. Mark's is going to be on the first voyage of the Spidership, but the others don't think Conner's parents would do something like that. Meanwhile Conner is running from a Splurge monster, but Zac is persistent and makes Conner promise he will come home. In the morning, Zac and Kaylie's families got ready to drive down to Portsmouth. Colin and Elizabeth hear the TARDIS arrive, and meet them. Conner opts to stay in the TARDIS and sleep, while Georgia and her parents catch up. Zac and Kaylie arrive in Portsmouth, and so does the TARDIS. Zac wonders what took Conner so long to answer his phone, and the Doctor realises something has been blocking Zac's texts and calls. Zac explains that the manager of the Spidership was replaced, and that the new Spidership owners sponsered the game Virtual Reality, which caused trouble for the team earlier in the year. Conner is reunited with his parents, who thought he was in Venezuala. In the basement of the Spidership, three Daleks finish their experiment, and the only gold Dalek, Dalek Gain, now has a metal hand. Conner's parents ask him funny questions about Venezuela, which he cannot answer, as he was not really there. Meanwhile, Kaylie's sister Amy annoys Kaylie while Andrea tries to get to sleep. The next morning the Doctor and Conner leave Georgia asleep in the TARDIS and take a walk into the docks. Conner tells the Doctor about a devil-like soothsayer, which Conner had met on a strange-spooky planet, while the Doctor and Georgia were talking to an old woman. The Devil-like soothsayer had said that Conner was so close to death. The Doctor assures Conner that he probably wouldn't die and that the soothsayer was probably lying. Meanwhile, the rest of Zac and Kaylie's school arrive, including Catherine and Beth, Harry and his new friend Ronald, and two teachers Mrs Sow and Mr Renegade. While Mrs Sow treated the students like 5 year olds and they did not listen to her, Mr Renegade was strict and even Bradley would listen to him. They headed off for a museum before boarding the Spidership. Andrea and Amy, meanwhile follow the school greoup hoping to get on board. Ronald's Uncle Roger meanwhile meets Captain Price and Captain Gifford of UNIT who arrive in the docks with tanks and many soldiers including Private Roxanne, who has recently joined. Roger is accused of hiding aliens and is taken away. Captain Gifford announces that UNIT are now in charge of security on board the Spidership. The school group get changed into their dresses and smart suits and head to the Spidership. Georgia and the Doctor board the Spidership with Conner and his parents, who tell Conner that they don't believe anything he says about Venezuela. Meanwhile, Georgia's parents watch the Spidership on the news and Elizabeth is worried about their being so much security on board the ship, as if something was going to go wrong. Meanwhile, Roger escapes from UNIT and uses alien technology to get back on board. The Daleks think that Roger will teleport to floor 0 but Roger actually teleports to his office, where UNIT are waiting for him. As UNIT take Roger away, the Daleks send Dalek Gain up to fetch him and exterminate any UNIT soldiers in his way. Captain Price leves the UNIT group to investigate a strange noise. Up above, Kaylie and Georgia have an arguement. Georgia leaves Conner with Zac and Kaylie and goes off to find the Doctor who has gone to investigate Mr. Spider's abandoned office. The Doctor meets Private Roxanne who has been guarding Mr. Spider's office. The Doctor, posing as Proffessor Smith makes friends with Roxanne and they agree to go to the ball together that night. On deck 13, two Privates are killed by Dalek Gain, as they were guarding Roger. Dalek Gain then takes Roger down to floor 0. At the ballroom, the Doctor dances with Roxanne and Zac dances with Kaylie. Georgia, annoyed with the Doctor, asks Conner to dance with her. Kaylie is then told to go to the Captain's Deck. When she and Kaylie arrive at the bridge, they meet Captain Reggie and two stowaways, Andrea and Amy. Back in the ballroom the Doctor reveals he is the Doctor to Private Roxanne, who is shocked by this. Then UNIT arrive and tell Roxanne that Captain Price is missing and two guards have been killed. Roxanne makes the Doctor come with UNIT and help them. Harry and Ronald try to find floor 0 but they meet the devil-like soothsayer who says they are close to death. Then Dalek Gain turns up and tries to make Harry and Ronald come with him to floor 0, but they run away. They meet the Doctor and Roxanne who are with UNIT on a higher deck. The Doctor talks to Harry and Ronald, and is shocked when Harry tells him about the dalek. The Doctor runs to floor 1 with Roxanne, Harry and Ronald. Dalek Gain captures them and takes them to floor 0, where Captain Price and Roger are held prisoner. The Doctor discovers the Daleks plan to make every spider in the world grow huge and fight for the Daleks. Zac and Kaylie's school group, minus Harry and Ronald, plus Andrea and Amy are taken to a Spider exhibiton where many spiders are kept in tanks. The Daleks teleport the Doctor to Scandinavia so he cannot interfere with the Daleks plan. The spiders begin to grow, firstly on board. So Zac, Kaylie, Catherine and Beth were shocked to see the spiders begin to grow huge. Meanwhile, the Doctor looks up in the sky to see the 1st Magnet Warrior conquer ship, on board Commander Marr announces his revenge on the Earth! Cast *The Doctor *Georgia Bell *Conner Bennet *Zac Pemberton *Kaylie Watson *Harry Ladbrook *Elizabeth Bell *Colin Bell *David Bennet *Sue Bennet *Steve Pemberton *Jane Pemberton *Rachel Pemberton *Karen Watson *Andrea Watson *Amy Watson *Beth Grant *Catherine Ford *Bradley Taylor *Ronald Ummelmann *Mrs Sow *Mr Renegade *Roger Ummelmann *Captain Price *Captain Gifford *Private Roxanne *Private Terry *Private Phil *Cherrie *Captain Reggie *Mr Spider *Dalek Gain *Blue Supreme Dalek *White Supreme Dalek *Rack *Spider Leader *Giant Spiders *Commander Marr *Magnet Warriors *Female Newsreader *ITV Newsreader *Trinity Wells Spidership References *This episode is named after The Spidership Aquari References *Zac mentions that the Daleks sponsored the 'new Aquari water supply' Spidership (Story), The